Touko Dies
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: dont know what episode it is but its where Robin comes home to find Touko is home and the attack is brought on, Touko dies
1. Chapter 1

Coming home from work one night Robin found a pair of high heels sitting outside in the entrance,

"She's back," Robin smiling, she was thankful Touko was back, she didn't like being alone in that big apartment. Slowly Robin opened the door, she looked around, it was too dark to see anything but from the outside street lights lighting the apartment she could see men starting to get their place for the attack on her. Robin prepared herself, slipping the glasses onto her small pale framed face, the men started firing at her, Robin was careful not to hit Touko, but the men could care less, bullets passed through her, bullets flew in every direction. A couple bullet sunk into Robin's side, she was thrown back against the wall and slumped into the floor, the bullets slid out and dropped by her side,

~What's happening, are they to hunt me, how did Touko get involved in this, was it because I was her roommate~ Robin beginning to question herself. Robin sat there and threw another fire ball at the men, Karasuma and Sakaki stepped through the door, already armed and firing,

"Robin, you okay?" Karasuma shouted as she shot back at the men, the men realized that backup had came for Robin and Touko, they begin to escape.

"Make sure you guys get Touko to a hospital, I'll deal with these guys," Robin running through the broken windows and trying to get the men before they repelled off the balcony, they were out of reach, Robin ran back through the apartment and down the stairs.

~These men are going to pay.~ Robin angry, she ran around the corner and ran into something hard but it was also kind of soft. Slowly her gaze stared up face to face with her partner, Amon.

"Move, Amon, out of my way, I've got to take those men down," Robin's eyes growing with her fire, she tried to get past Amon, but no such luck. Amon had a hand on her waist, he could feel the free flow of her own blood running between her fingers.

"They hurt Touko, let me go I have to kill them," Robin struggled as her breathing was slowly returning to normal, but it didn't help that she struggled against her partner, he was stronger than her and taller, she knew it was a losing battle to fight against him. Robin didn't know what else to do so she started beating him with her fists,

"Robin," Amon grabbing both of her fist and pulling her close, she fell limp in Amon's arms, slowly he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car and left.


	2. The healing

Amon cleaned her wounds and put some bandages over them, he knew she could heal by herself but with so many wounds she had it would take a couple of days. Robin laid in the guest bed, he stared at her hard,

~Why the hell would she care about Touko?~ Amon confused, he turned to walk away,

"She is my friend you know, those men were after me, why would they bring Touko into this, Amon?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to make dinner for us," Amon boomed,

"Amon, tell me I didn't cause this to her," Robin softly, he stood in the doorway with his back turned toward her, he hesitated,

"I can not tell you that Robin, you aren't safe here anymore," Amon turned his head and walked down to the kitchen.

~Touko is in the hospital because of me, Im getting me friends in danger, I need to leave.~ Robin thought to herself, slowly she got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around herself and walked out and held onto the stair railing.

"Amon, where's my dress," Robin softly, he turned around,

"You don't need it right now, I am having it fixed, you need to rest, you'll heal faster," Amon growled.

"Amon, you don't understand, if they got Touko involved then that means they will get the rest of the team involved, I am a danger to everyone, they will kill the team and they will kill you, Amon, you can't beat those guys," Robin explained as she held onto the blanket and the railing. Amon gave her a dirty look though he was laughing so hard on the inside, he turned and walked up the stairs to Robin, he gently grabbed her in his arms and brought her down to the couch, and laid her down.

"I'm not that easy to kill, you will stay here till you are healed, me and the team are going to find out just what the that attack was all about, you would do best to stay hiding in this house till we find out who called for the raid on Touko's place," Amon boomed. Robin trusted her partner with her life but she didn't want to be protected at the cost of other's innocent lives.

"Amon, what about Sakaki, Michael, Dojima, and Karasuma, they can't fight those guys, you know they can't," Robin seriously, he gave her a cold stare, she had never been afraid of Amon, she wasn't afraid of him now, that was just Amon, he didn't have a heart, he never smiled, he never cried, he has never showed any emotion unless he was upset. From the time they had first laid eyes on each other in the hallway of Harry's restaurant she was slowly falling for him.

"Amon, I just can't let everyone stand up and fight are me while I sit here and hide," Robin strongly, he walked back to the kitchen,

"We will figure this out Robin," Amon boomed, he could hear her sigh, he watched her curl up to the couch cushion and tried to go to sleep, she jerked awake after 30 minutes.

"Touko," the word coming from Robin's quivering lips, Amon was still cooking dinner, she rubbed her face and sat up slowly,

"Any word on how Touko is doing?" Robin sitting up a little,

"No, we may not know anything till morning," draining the pasta, by the time Amon had fixed himself and Robin both a plate of pasta the phone rang. Robin jumped up off the couch to get the phone but she met the floor with a hard thud. Amon picked the phone up while shooting a dirty look to Robin,

"How is Touko doing? How's Robin, put it this way I am tempting to throw her in the hospital if she doesn't stop getting up from the bed or the couch," Amon scoffed as he glanced at Robin walking through the hallway, she was heading towards the bathroom.

"You guys go home and rest, I'll call the hospital back in the morning and check on her," Amon boomed,

"Alright, but Amon, Robin is just like you, she isn't used to lying on her back and having to rest, you should know that better than anyone, she is your partner, are you guys coming to the office in the morning?" Karasuma asked.

"It will probably be more like afternoon, it depends on Robin's wounds really, they are deep and those bastards are still out there somewhere, I don't know if I will leave her by herself, have Michael try to find out as much as he can about what happened, somehow I don't think it was a hunt," Amon running his hand through his black shoulder length hair/

"Alright, just give Robin some slack, she was close to Touko," Karasuma trying to give Amon some pointers, with that she heard a loud click, Amon didn't like that Karasuma had said that Robin was close to Touko,

~I knew her better than any of you~ Amon growled to himself. Amon took his plate and his wine over to the table, he went and sat Robin's plate and wine down on the other end of the table,

"Robin, dinner is ready," Amon sitting down at the table, Robin came out of the bathroom, slowly she walked over to the dinner table where Amon had placed her dinner,

"Thank you Amon, I don't drink though, Amon glanced up at her,

"It's a rule in my house, wine with pasta, Touko is in ICU, I'll call in the morning and check on her," Amon strongly, she glanced up at him, she wanted to know what was going on in that mind of his, he wasn't a person that talked about his feelings or to show his emotion.

"Eat, the wine may help you relax and get some sleep," Amon boomed, she slowly ate her food,

"You are a wonderful cook, I enjoyed the dinner and the wine, thank you again Amon," Robin taking her dishes to the sink and washing them. The dank man just sat there at the table enjoy his favorite Italian win, he savored the wine to the very last drop in his glass, then he proceeded to walk over to the kitchen and started cleaning up.

"I can wash them if you want to dry them," Robin offered, he just nodded, she washed the dishes and rinsed them as he dried them off and put them away, as Robin handed the last dish to him their hands overlapped one another.

"Sorry," Robin quickly letting go and cutting off the water. Amon glanced at her cleaning up the sink and drying up the watery mess, he dried the last dish.

~Did we just bond together?~ Amon raising his brow in confusion, he stared at the empty clean wine glass that he had drank out of, he reached in the fridge and got out the bottle, he poured one more glass.

"Goodnight Amon," Robin softly, he nodded,

~Thank god, she is actually going to go lay down.~ Amon flipping the light off in the kitchen and walking over to the window carrying his glass with him,

"You need to try and get some rest too big guy," Robin softly as she hung to the railing of the stairs. When he turned to give her that cold icy stare of his she was already at the top of the stairs and heading into her room for the night.

~I can't believe she is trying to tell me what to do, she is just a child, but she is my partner and she seems to be trying to look after me as a partner should do.~ Amon shaking his head, he thought Robin was a tough kid putting up with a partner like him, he thought about the times they had actually went on hunts together, Robin had dislocated her shoulder from being thrown against a wall, she had even took bullets for him and still fought through the end of the hunt.

~She deserves to have another partner.~ Amon thought to himself as he drank his wine,

~Karasuma was right, Robin is a fighter just as I am, we don't like to lay on our backs and let others fight our own battles, but this, what happened tonight, it will haunt her forever.~ Amon knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep, he finished his drink and washed the glass out and dried it,

~I guess I should sleep in her room tonight, just to make her feel a little safer, that's the least I can do for all she has done for me in the past, who would have thought a 15 year old would turn out to be such a good partner.~ Amon smirked, a half smile actually appeared on his face! Slowly he walked upstairs to the hall closet and grabbed some blankets and a pillow and headed to Robin's room.


End file.
